Some conventional surface mount LED downlights may be coupled to a junction box disposed behind a ceiling and may be employed in new construction or retrofit architectural projects. One such example is the “Disk Light” provided by Commercial Electric and manufactured by Cree (manufacturer model number CE-JB6-650L-27K-E26). The Disk Light can be installed in an existing recessed can or a four-inch junction box and includes a semi recessed lens. The Commercial Electric Disk Light may be used indoors and in an outdoor enclosed setting, and is generally intended for kitchens, hallways, bathrooms, closets, laundry, porches and garage work rooms. Another example is the Halo Surface Mount LED Downlight (SMD) series, which are low-profile surface mount luminaires designed for installation in many 3½″ and 4″ square, octagon, or round junction boxes.